Go Big or Go Home
by DetVanilla
Summary: Um...Jane finally finds a way to get rid of Casey.


**Go Big or Go Home**

She's stared at her reflection in this mirror before. Stared at scars on her neck from a scalpel's graze, inspected scrapes above her eyebrow and swollen cheeks from unexpected punches thrown. Bumps, bruises and scars were nothing new to Jane Rizzoli. They came with the territory. She even welcomed them in some twisted, perverted form. She thought they made her stronger. Invincible. She raised her chin a little higher as she studied her face one more time.

Eyes dark as coal, a focused gaze stared back at her. _Fucking right_, she gave herself a little mental pep-talk. In this mirror she was all of that and more.

A far cry from yesterday, when her eyes darted around the store scanning the inventory at break-neck speed. Hell-bent on getting in and out as quickly as possible, like she was pulling a fucking bank job.

She pulled her shoulders back and inhaled deeply. Right now she could use a healthy dollop of confidence.

She maintained eye contact with the stranger in the mirror a minute longer. The features were familiar. Wild black hair cascaded down along her neck, kissing the olive skin at her bare shoulders. A light sheen of sweat covered her naked body in anticipation of what waited for her on the outside of that bathroom door.

Her eyes followed the trail down her body as she let her fingers glide over the tops of her own firm breasts, watching as her nipples hardened almost immediately when the pads of her fingertips brushed gently over the small buds.

So feminine. Soft and curvy. _Familiar_.

Jane kept her eyes focused on her breasts in the mirror as her hand slid down her torso, gliding over taut abs and to the front of slender hips, never letting her gaze slip down where it wanted to go.

To where everything changed. To where the familiar took a drastic turn towards the unfamiliar.

It wasn't until her fingers passed over the thin straps of the leather harness that she let her gaze drop to between her legs.

She swallowed slowly as she took in the sight of the thick, black cock hanging at attention for the first time.

Out of the box and strapped between her thighs, the cock wielded an unexpected power she never knew she wanted.

Tentative no longer, Jane let her hand glide to the silicone mass as she tested the movement and flexibility of the artificial appendage.

The weight of the phallus in her hand wasn't even close to that of her service weapon, yet somehow the thrill she felt as she stroked the 8" cock made her feel more powerful and dangerous than any firearm had in the past.

Well, to be fair...no firearm had never had this much inadvertent contact with her clit.

Jane sighed and closed her eyes as she let the toy slide against her sensitive flesh a few more times.

The Glock used to make her feel powerful, and in control. It was all she ever needed to feel safe and secure. In charge of her fucking life.

She certainly didn't need a man to make her feel this way.

But she'd been walking around in a fog these last several months. Her head dreaming up false scenarios where she could be happy and satisfied. _With him._

What the fuck was wrong with her?

She gave one last glance into the mirror, her face tight and the tendons in her neck bulging.

She was ready to take control. To get what she rightly deserved.

She pushed through the door strode across the room, her dick leading the way.

She could see the flash of panic cross his features as he took in the sight of her with the rock-hard cock. Hell, maybe it was just jealousy she saw in his eyes as he gazed down to his half-hard penis splayed across the inside of his thigh.

War could be cruel.

She felt sorry for him, she really did. But after multiple failed attempts, she felt sorry for herself even more. He could pump in and out all he wanted, but it just wasn't enough for her. And yeah, he tried oral without much more success. Jane's brow furrowed at the memory. Really when she thought about it, she wondered how he even managed to eat considering the disconnect between his tongue and his mouth. She shivered at the last horrid memory of his head between her legs.

He swallowed uncomfortably, "How are we going to do this?"

She glided her hand along the length of her erection once more, giving it a pump that it didn't need. She just liked the feel of it.

"On your knees," she husked in her deep voice.

He rolled over and twisted his head behind his shoulder, watching as she squirted a dollop of lube onto the cock. She stroked the dick with her hand, coating its length and pressing the base deliciously into herself with each stroke. She almost forgot he was in the room.

She knelt behind him and teased his opening, spreading the lube. The last thing she wanted to do was to hurt him. She eased the silicone appendage inside of him, working it in deeper with slow, short movements.

Her eyes slipped shut. Behind closed lids the body beneath her was smaller, softer.

_The last thing she wanted to do was to hurt her._

"Relax," she said through gritted teeth as her entire length was finally buried inside him.

She gripped his hip and thrust, feeling his body tighten underneath hers.

With her eyes closed, she could imagine soft skin and sumptuous curves. She could envision her palms sliding over coveted breasts, her fingers pressing into smaller bones.

She ground harder into him, wanting the orgasm to come quickly before she had to open her eyes and relinquish the illusion her mind had created.

It didn't take long. Months of sexual frustration, unintentional delayed gratification and withholding of pleasure had taken a toll on her body. The release was quick and she could tell Casey was just as thankful for that as she was.

She caught her breath and decided it was time to finally end this charade. There was no fucking way she was going to marry this man.

"I can't do this anymore, Casey." Her head lolled back as her eyes searched the ceiling for the words to let him down gently, "This isn't working for me."

"Good, because I don't think I can take doing that again, either." He shifted his weight uncomfortably onto one hip.

"No," she shook her head, trying to find the best way to verbalize her train of thought. "I think," she heaved, still trying to catch her breath, "that maybe you need to go back to Afghanistan."

Casey nodded in understanding. They both knew that this marriage was a horrible idea.

Jane exhaled, relieved at finally saying the words out loud, effectively ending the relationship. Glad that one of them finally had the balls to say something. She chuckled at that thought as she looked down at her cock. Technically, she didn't have _any_ balls. She reached around and loosened the straps and stepped out of the contraption.

"I'm going to go see Maura," she said as she dropped the black dildo and leather harness onto the floor with a thud.

Casey watched as Jane shrugged on a pair of jeans, gathering his thoughts. He pointed to the discarded toy, "Aren't you going to need that?" There was no judgment in his voice. Deep down he always knew it was Maura that had Jane's heart.

Jane's eyes floated down to the twisted pile of sex paraphernalia on the hardwood. She couldn't help the cocky grin at the side of her mouth. Maura would probably have been impressed with her selection.

"Nah, I don't need a dick in my life to be happy." She finished fastening her bra and quickly slipped into her shirt that she retrieved from the back of the chair. "I just need Maura."

The End


End file.
